I Found You
by The Love Machine
Summary: Amy says goodbye to the Doctor and River and lands in 1930's New York and spots a young man sitting on the wall of the graveyard. Has Amy finally found her Rory once again?


_*This is a one-shot of when Amy and Rory are finally reunited in New York. Complete smut. Enjoy! There are loads of mistakes in this piece because it was kinda rushed, but as soon as my exams are over, I'll fix it!*_

* * *

For the first two months that Rory was in New York, he thought that he would be alone forever — that his wife would never risk her life, friendship and her daughter to live the rest of her life with her husband in the past. When Amy arrived in 1930's New York, it had been less than two minutes since she had seen her husband, but she craved his touch, comfort and his "it's going to be okay" kiss.

Amy landed with a thump, still seeing bright colours through her stinging eyes. What had she done? Where was Rory? What will happen to River? Will the doctor be okay? Were all questions she had asked herself before opening her eyes to realise that she had simply landed in the same spot that she was stood in the future. The graveyard was empty, apart from a man, whom was sat on the wall surrounding the graveyard. Amy sighed, praying it was Rory as she slowly approached him.

"Excuse me, I was wond-" Amy began.

"Amy!" The man shouted, throwing his arms around her, squeezing her tighter than the doctor did. It was Rory. "I've found you." He whispered, letting the tears stream down his face and holding Amy tight against his body.

"Rory. I. Can't. Breathe." Amy gasped, prying Rory's arms from around her. "What are you doing sitting on a graveyard wall?"

"I come here everyday after work, hoping that eventually you would show up — and you did!" Rory said, taking one of Amy's hands.

"What do you mean? 'everyday after work'?" She questioned, sounding scared.

"I've been here for two months. I couldn't really sleep on the streets, could I? I needed to get a job, restart my life, buy a flat, wait for you-" This time, Amy was the one to break down into tears. Rory stopped talking and took Amy in his arms once again and kissing the top of her head, relieved to have her in his arms once again.

"I love you, Rory Williams." Amy weeped into her husband's chest.

"I love you too, Amelia Pond." He said smiling, tears still streaming down his face.

When the couple had stopped crying and began breathing normally, Rory took his wife's hand and guided her to his recently purchased flat in the heart of New York City. To Amy, 1930's New York was beautiful. It was filled with new old things, technology was a future idea, cars were new, everyone was dressed formally and everyone was so polite. At Rory's front door, he took Amy's legs from beneath her and carried her through the threshold. He knew that Amy didn't want a tour of the flat, so he took her straight into the bedroom, kissing her as he was walking - almost walking into door frames.

Rory stood Amy by the side of his bed, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to kiss her. Without hesitation, Amy kissed Rory. Her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, she pushed her fingers through his hair and moaned in his mouth as he began to unbutton her jeans. Amy slid her hands down Rory's neck and under his jacket, before pushing it off his shoulders. By now, Amy's jeans were around her ankles and Rory had began to pushed his hands up her stomach until he found her bra. Still kissing with battling tongues, Rory slid his hand beneath Amy's bra and cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers. Following suit, Amy pulled at the button on Rory's jeans until they became undone. She followed the jeans with her hand until she reached his crotch, where she squeezed, causing Rory to moan in her mouth and bite her lip. Realising his excitement, she slid her hand into his underwear and took hold of his penis, which was almost fully erect. She slowly stroked his shaft before teasing the tip. Using one hand on his erect penis, Amy slid her own hand into her knickers to tease her swollen clit. She rubbed in large circles before pushing her fingers inside her body — moaning, she gripped Rory's penis tighter and started to slide her hand up and down his shaft brutally.

The faster Amy moved her hand on his penis and inside her body, Rory found himself at his tipping point and by pulling away from their kiss, he realised that Amy was close to hers too. Rory's penis throbbed and began to ejaculate all over her hand. Amy slowed the pace of both hands when she hit her climax only moments after Rory. Then, removing her fingers from between her legs, Rory took her hand and sucked her fingers clean. In reverse, Amy let go of Rory's penis and licked her wet hand clean before pushing her husband onto his bed, taking the remainder of her clothes off and straddling him. Rory tore off his shirt and let Amy pull down his underwear, in which she did and left a kiss on the tip of his penis — sending a tingling sensation through his body.

"I've missed you so much." Rory panted as his wife knelt directly above his erection. Amy smiled before lowering herself onto Rory's penis and kissing him as he pushed his hips towards her.

She swayed her hips to the rhythm in which Rory was following. Her toes began to curl with pleasure as she bounced faster on top of her husband, who was caressing her pale thighs. Amy moaned loudly, encouraging Rory to toy with her swollen clit as she continuted to bounce and sway on his cock. She leaned forward and gave her husband an animalistic kiss and dragged her fingernails down his bare chest.

Amy's orgasm hit her fast as she rode it out slowly swaying and joining Rory toying with her clit. Almost seconds behind her, Rory exploded inside of Amy, who threw her head back in ecstacy. He took his fingers out of her and pulled her flat onto his chest, kissing her and biting her ear. With his cock still inside her, Amy was too exhausted to move, but managed to cup his balls in her hand to slowly tickle them, which frustrated Rory.

He took hold of his wife's waist and flipped them over so that Amy was on her back. Rory laughed, slowly pulling his aching cock out of her vagina, teasing her by removing and reinserting the head of his erection into her. Amy continued to moan until Rory had fully removed his penis and began to move off of her.

"Wow." Amy sighed, trying to regain her breath. "We haven't had sex like that since our wedding night in the TARDIS." She flirted, planting a kiss on his lips and tucking herself into his bed. "I could get used to that!"

Rory laughed and kissed his wife's neck before he turned her around to spoon her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review, we only ever learn through criticism! :)

xox


End file.
